Pequeños relatos
by Castle 9 34
Summary: Cortos fragmentos de un universo alterno. / Ch1: Porque los alfas son posesivos con los omegas, incluso los niños. Bakugou x Kirishima.


**NOTA** : Universo Alterno; Omega-verse, medieval.

.

oOo

.

Katsuki Bakugou sonrió complacido, la imagen frente a él es simplemente perfecta.

Su omega sudoroso y desnudo, mejillas sonrojadas y un ritmo de respiración errático, que poco a poco se va calmando tras el orgasmo que acaba de tener. Eijirou en estos momentos se ve hermoso, perfecto. Bakugou no puede evitar mover sus propias caderas hacia el cuerpo del otro, haciendo fricción en el interior del omega y recibiendo un gemido del pelirrojo.

\- N-No, K-Katsuki.

El alfa sonríe aún más. Realmente su omega está agotado después de cabalgarlo.

Eijirou golpeó cansado el hombro de su pareja por esa innecesaria sobreestimulación. Después de una grandiosa sesión de sexo y el firme nudo en la base del miembro del rubio que los mantendría unidos por al menos veinte o treinta minutos más, el omega creería que Katsuki se calmaría, pero al parecer y considerando que la hombría del alfa seguía bastante dura en su interior, estaba equivocado.

Gruñó suavemente antes de esconder su rostro en el cuello del rubio, inspirando el aroma que desprendía Katsuki.

Ambos disfrutan de aquel momento de intimidad. Hace semanas que no lograban quedarse solos por más de una hora, sus hijos siempre demandaban su atención, sobre todo la del omega.

Bakugou está completamente orgulloso de sus hijos, los dos infantes son inteligentes y sanos alfas. Su primogénita, Hanabi, a sus nueve años ya destaca como una líder natural. Con la personalidad amigable y carismática de Eijirou, los otros niños del pueblo ya la siguen en cada paso que da la rubia. Ni hablar de los talentos que posee su heredera en los entrenamientos; es la mejor en los combates cuerpo a cuerpo y su manejo con las cuchillas es intimidante para su corta edad. Por su parte, su hijo menor Takeshi de cinco años es bastante ágil y aprende rápidamente los movimientos de sus padres. Aclama que será el mejor guerrero que el mundo haya visto, mejor que el propio Katsuki y que se casara con un omega tan bueno como su pappa.

Hablando del pelirrojo y de sus hijos, el alfa debe admitir que al principio no notó el comportamiento posesivo de sus propios críos para con Eijirou.

Era normal que apenas amaneciera los pequeños alfas corrieran a su cuarto y saltaran a su cama. Solían llegar a despertar a la pareja con sus gritos y saltos en su lecho matrimonial, besando sonoramente el rostro del pelirrojo y recibiendo sonrientes de vuelta los besos de su pappa, mientras que con Katsuki se volvían salvajes, peleaban conjuntamente para intentar someter al rubio mayor, fallando todas y cada mañana. Pero luego, notó que simplemente ya no se molestaban en batallar con él, sino que competían entre ellos para tener la atención del omega. Un día incluso llegaron a botarle de la cama cuando intentaban acomodarse al lado de Eijirou, y maldición, su cama era grande, sus hijos debieron dar al menos veinte patadas en su dirección para que él llegara hasta la orilla intentando evitar los golpes.

Además, en las noches cuando supuestamente los menores debían estar dormidos y era su hora feliz con su omega, los monstruos llegaban con la patética excusa de una pesadilla y buscaban el abrazo protector del pelirrojo.

Había empezado a sospechar del plan de sus hijos cuando creyó ver una sonrisa de superioridad en los labios del alfa más pequeño al interrumpir por quinta vez consecutiva en una semana los avances de su padre para marcar a su omega. Y confirmó sus sospechas el día en que llegó a su dormitorio y los rubios se habían apoderado del lecho matrimonial, tendidos a cada lado de Eijirou horizontalmente, sin dejar espacio para Katsuki. El omega le sonrió culposamente, en un susurro le pidió perdón, pero los niños estaban agotados y querían sentir su olor protector. El líder del pueblo podía dormir en alguna de las camas de los menores. Qué patético. Mascullando por lo bajo sus quejas, aceptó sin antes hacer prometer al pelirrojo que le debía varias noches de cópula. Cuando se iba retirando de la habitación, volteó y anonadado observó los victoriosos ojos de sus críos brillar en la oscuridad con sus pequeñas sonrisas perversas.

Bastardos oportunistas.

(Bueno, no eran bastardos, pero sí unos ingratos, tramposos y vil seres que se aprovechan del amor paternal)

Katsuki es conocido por su carácter volátil. Cuando ya se le acabó la paciencia de ver el rostro de burla de sus propios hijos dirigidos hacia él, decidió que los mocosos debían visitar a sus abuelos y dejarlos en paz de una maldita vez, al menos por dos semanas.

Eijirou no sabe la razón por la cuál su esposo decidió enviar tan lejos a sus niños, pero no dudaba en que la idea de que compartieran más con sus padres era perfecta. El omega antes de conocer a su alfa, vivía con su familia en el Reino Yuuei, cerca de la frontera de los dominios de Bakugou. Su pueblo natal era pequeño, tranquilo y muy bonito. Estaba rodeado de campos floreados, donde siempre podías encontrar animales silvestres, colindantes con un río de agua cristalina perfecto para nadar durante este caluroso verano. Estaba entusiasmado de que sus hijos conocieran el lugar en donde él había crecido, y le hubiese encantado acompañarlos, pero Katsuki era el alfa líder de su _pack_ y no podía descuidar sus deberes como tal. Eijirou sabía que su pareja podía ser bastante autoritario si estaba de mal humor y él era el único que sabía realmente cómo calmarlo.

Así, sus dos pequeños alfas comenzaron su viaje acompañados de Mina, Denki y Hanta.

Y por fin, Bakugou pudo disfrutar del cuerpo de su omega como los dioses mandan.

.

.

.

¡Por favor deja un comentario!


End file.
